Rozina Yaqub
was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Rozina Yaqub Age: 49 Hometown: Toronto, ON Occupation: Religious educator Relationship status: Married Describe yourself in three words: Bubbly, aggressive, and happy. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would be an aggressive one. I would like houseguests to follow rules; it’s the way I am at home too. I like to do things in a particular way and I would like everybody to do that and keep the house clean, that’s my main thing. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I think I have to mingle first because of my age, people might just perceive me as an old lady with the youngsters coming in. But I don’t want to give them an opportunity to think of me as an old lady, so I want to mingle with them and be comfortable, and I want them to be comfortable. I also want to get into their minds, keep it low at the beginning, and then strike. What are you known for? ''' I’m aggressive and very hyper. I think I’ve always been this way, I don’t know why, it’s just me. In fact, people take me the wrong way because of my bubbliness and for being so aggressive. They think I’m very dominant most of the time but I don’t want to be dominant. So I want to keep it on the low. '''What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? The hardest part will be slop and being away from nature. I’m a nature loving person. Three years ago after my cancer treatment, I started walking and getting connected with nature. That was something I loved doing. So going out for walks is what I’m going to miss the most. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Cassandra! I love her! The way she talks, the way she gets into a person’s mind, I just love her. Even when she was on the block she was able to get herself off the block just by talking. You don’t have to do anything, all you have to do it talk and get into their heads. What do people from Toronto have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? We Torontonians are better than all the others because we have that vibe, you know, that positive vibe goes around. It’s such a multi-cultural place that we know how to mingle around with people – I love that about Toronto! Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *Rozina appeared on Big Brother Canada 7 in partnership with the show's Wendy’s® sponsorship, delivering the food to the Head of Household in Week 5. Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:16th Place